The Path She Chose
by Vindicated Irony
Summary: Civilian kids often didn't make it very far as shinobi. Arisawa Sanae wanted to change that. Blood, sweat, and tears coat the path she chose, the path of a shinobi. And for Kami's sake, just don't call her short. OC Pre-Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, another story. Anyways.**

**'The Path She Chose' will take place up till the Kyuubi attack, it chronicle's the beginning of Arisawa Sanae's life as a shinobi. After the Kyuubi attack I'll be making another story, for the next part of Sanae's story. **

* * *

**I only own Sanae!**

* * *

"The difference between a successful person and others is not a lack of strength, not a lack of knowledge, but rather a lack in will."  
**― Vince Lombardi Jr.**

* * *

She had always known it was going to be hard, being a shinobi. Even more so for her, being from a civilian family. Civilian kids were looked down on in the academy; no one thought they had the training or skill to do much of anything. For the most part it was true, a lot of civilian kids gave up as things got tougher, but she wasn't going to be one of those kids.

It was her first year when the war prodigies graduated, all at age seven; Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, and Maito Gai just being a few of them. To her five year old mind, it was amazing. But then she realized that none of the early graduates were civilian born, like she was. That alone was enough to spur her forward, she'd be the first civilian born student to graduate early; she swore she would.

It was after that day that she started going to the training grounds in her free time to watch some older shinobi practice. She always found herself behind bushes or in trees, not wanting to be a bother. Vaguely in the back of her mind she knew they knew she was there, but they hadn't shooed her yet.

One day after the shinobi she was watching left, she started practicing, trying to copy what her elders had done. It wasn't easy, as they were much faster than she was and therefore she always had a bit of a hard time seeing what exactly it was they were doing. After putting a bit too much momentum into a kick she found herself flung onto her back, and staring up at a face.

"You need to tighten your stance, and better your center of balance," the woman's lip twitched up a bit, though not enough for the little girl to notice. The man behind her let out a light laugh. The two of them had come back to see who exactly had been watching them and were sufficiently surprised to see a little five year old trying to copy their moves, "What's your name, kid?"

"Arisawa Sanae, miss," the newly identified Sanae blinked innocently up at the older woman, "Sorry I took your spot, miss."

"It's Nara Shikayama. Shikayama-sensei to you," the Nara poked Sanae's forehead. This kid was from a civilian family, she realized, the Arisawas ran a perfume and incense shop, as well as a small spa. They were good with the Yamanakas because they used Yamanaka flowers to produce their products.

"You're Arisawa Kazuhiro's daughter, aren't you?" The man walked up next to Shikayama and smiled down at the girl as she nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Sanae-chan. I'm Yamanaka Inokawa."

"So, Sanae-chan," Shikayama bent down a bit to get closer to her level, "What are you doing out here?"

"I want to get better, so I can prove everyone wrong!" Sanae's forest green eyes hardened, not a look you often saw in a five year old, "I may be from a civilian family, but I'm gonna be an awesome shinobi!"

Shikayama and Inokawa believed her, with determination like that they didn't see how anyone couldn't believe the girl. The pair shared a smile as Sanae went back to practicing, if she kept that sheer determination she would make it. Before they left they gave the girl a few more tips and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

After the incident with the Nara and Yamanaka, Sanae began to notice something. Every time she went to watch the older ninja practice, whether it was the aforementioned pair or the other shinobi that sometimes practiced there, occasionally they would slow down their movements a bit.

Were they doing it to try and help her; the little civilian born who wanted to be a ninja?

It didn't matter, she realized, because she would have kept on watching anyways. Sometimes the elder shinobi would pop up when she was practicing, throw in a comment or two, and then vanish. Sometimes their generosity made her want to cry, but she refused to let the tears spill.

* * *

After a year of her practicing, Sanae had made it to the top tier in her class when it came to taijutsu, ranked third overall. It made her heart swell with pride, and her parents' too. She was towards the top when it came to the written tests too. Those were basically memorization, and she was good with that. The different perfume and incense ingredients and massage techniques her clan used had to be memorized as well, so she was used to retaining information. Weapons, on the other hand, were a different story. She could only really practice with those at school, so it took a while for her to get the hang of. Sanae figured she was about average in that area.

It was when they started on chakra control that she would be tested.

Sanae had always felt flickers of energy from people, their chakra, she assumed. Those flickers turned to a warm glow after her chakra system was activated. Their academy sensei, Yoshino-sensei, had a mellow, calming feel to her chakra. When she closed her eyes, Sanae also saw Yoshino-sensei's chakra was pale lavender, the color matching the feel she got from it.

After having it activated, they started on the basics. Transformation, replacement, and clone jutsus. It was when they were practicing focusing their chakra that Sanae got a nasty surprise. Her chakra built up too much, and much too suddenly, and she got some nasty chakra burns on her hands.

Chakra sensitive, Yoshino-sensei said. Sanae could see it in everyone's faces; they thought it was because she was a civilian. She was fairly certain they all expected her to quit too. Well, screw them. She wasn't giving up, not a chance.

* * *

Sanae marched through the streets a year later, her long dark brown hair streaming out behind her from her ponytail. She was seven now, and just getting the hang of her chakra. Her chakra sensitivity had prevented her from being able to take the graduation exam this year, and it made her mad. Only four out of the twelve that had been allowed to try passed; they were considered the last prodigies of the war, as the war was coming close to an end.

So she hadn't passed when she was seven, she could pass next year. Eight was still an early age to graduate at, and the little brunette was determined.

Sanae stopped when she reached the training grounds and found an empty spot to practice in. She carefully molded her chakra and attempted the clone jutsu.

_**POOF.**_

Carefully, the seven year old appraised her clone. Its hair was off by a couple shades and its eyes were blue instead of green, it was also a tad bit too short. Sanae dispersed her clone and went at it again.

And hour and twelve clones later, Sanae was sure she had it. Her green eyes ran a critical once over of her double, and she slowly circled her clone. Everything seemed to be in order.

That meant one down, two to go.

She dispersed her clone and walked to the edge of the pond to her left, it would do as a good mirror for now. As she started to build her chakra a lightheaded feeling washed over her and she stumbled back. Too much chakra, she realized; Sanae felt exhausted. Instead of hitting the ground like she suspected, Sanae found herself being gently lowered and leaned her head back to blink blearily at her 'savior.'

Her eyes widened as she was hit with the feel of his chakra. It was so warm and happy, very inviting. Sanae also noted it was the same bright, warm yellow of his hair.

"Your chakra is so warm and happy," she blurted, her mouth having a mind of its own at the moment, "Kinda like the sun."

The man blinked in surprise and cam to sit in front of her, "Is that so? Why do you say that, little one?"

Sanae felt a little insulted at the 'little one' comment, she was gonna be a ninja. "Because that's how it feels," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "and mister, I'm gonna be one of the best shinobi this village has ever seen, I'm no 'little one'!"

'She felt it?' The man nodded his head at the girl, a smile on his face, 'A sensory type?' That seemed likely, he decided, considering what she said. "Is that so? Well, I'm sorry little lady, I didn't mean to offend you," a goofy grin appeared on his face, "I'm Namikaze Minato. What's your name?"

"My name is Arisawa Sanae, and I'm gonna be the best kunoichi in this village," Sanae clenched her fists, her eyes shining, "even if I'm from a civilian clan!"

Minato laughed and stood up, placing a gentle hand on the girl's head. "Oh, I believe you, little Sanae," he winked, "Be careful though, alright? Rest a little; you've used a lot of chakra."

* * *

"Ahh, Minato, there you are, where have you been?" The Hokage's gravelly voice sounded once his office door slid open.

"Oh, around," Minato grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Sarutobi-sama, the kids in this village are something special," his mind wandered off to the little brunette, Sanae, who he had met earlier.

"They are, aren't they? Those who carry the will of fire and the future of our village," Sarutobi gazed out the window, watching the families in the streets, "I take it you have a certain one on your mind?"

"Yeah, a little civilian girl from the academy," Minato grinned at the Hokage's somewhat surprised look, "Arisawa Sanae. I'm fairly certain she's a sensory type, too."

"Hmm, is that so?" the Hokage leaned back in his chair, "I'll have to keep an eye on her then."

* * *

"Fall. Stand. Learn. Adapt."  
**― Mike Norton, _ Fighting For Redemption: Hangambiiki_**


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Sanae

* * *

"The difference between a successful person and others is not a lack of strength, not a lack of knowledge, but rather a lack in will."  
**― Vince Lombardi Jr.**

* * *

At first, Sanae wasn't going to be allowed to even attempt the graduation exam. They changed their minds after the Hokage told them to let her, Sanae herself had thrown a fit and Yoshino-sensei had gone to the Hokage. Needless to say, Yoshino didn't expect him to say Sanae was allowed to take the test.

It also goes to say that they were even more surprised and stunned when the little girl from the civilian clan passed, with flying colors.

Sanae enjoyed seeing the stunned faces of not only the other students, but all of the senseis as well. The cloth of her headband was black and was tied tightly on her left thigh over her dark brown shorts. She had also decided to cut her hair, long hair could potentially mean death after all, and it was not layered to her shoulders.

Not only was Sanae ecstatic, but her clan was as well. She had graduated from the academy at age eight, a child from a civilian clan. Most, if not all, of her classmates were jealous, and she lost what friends she did have. That was okay though, she'd make more. And, really, she couldn't say all of them. One boy from her class has had graduated with her, an Uchiha, more specifically Uchiha Ichigo. They weren't particularly close, but he was a lot nicer to her than some of the other clan kids.

Sanae didn't dwell on any of it; she was much too excited for tomorrow. Part of her hoped she would be on the same team as Ichigo, since they had been in the same class. That would leave the question of who the third member was. There was an odd number of graduating students this year, and that left one team short a member.

"Sanae, my little warrior," It was her father, "We're _so_ proud, there's a big celebratory dinner waiting back home!"

* * *

It turns out that Uchiha Ichigo wasn't her teammate. Sanae figured it had to do with the fact that he was an Uchiha and she was just a civilian clan kid. She wasn't really all that surprised, really. Who she did have on her team was another new graduate, Hyuuga Hanako, an eleven year old side branch member. The two of them were both early, and their third teammate was missing in action.

Sanae liked the Hyuuga girl though, she was very nice and her chakra had a sharp, but gentle feel. Hanako was confused when Sanae told her that, but thanked her anyways. The girls were talking, Hanako was explaining some things about the byakugan, and Sanae was listening intently and tugging on the end of her honey-brown vest-hoodie. Hanako was in the middle of saying something when Sanae jerked up.

"What's wrong, Sanae?" The Hyuuga tensed a little at the younger girl's sudden alertness.

"I think our other teammate is coming," Sanae blinked, the chakra that was approaching them was energetic and sturdy, "that or it's our sensei."

Hanako activated her byakugan, "Yeah, someone is definitely coming; I think it's our teammate. They're too small to be an adult." She released her kekkei-genkai and stood up, Sanae following suit.

"Mou," Sanae blinked up at Hanako, "they're moving really fast."

Before the older girl could respond the room's door was smashed open by a green blur. The girls took a step back and glanced at each other with incredulous looks before turning back to the boy who was now see-able. Sanae thought that he looked weird; he was wearing a green spandex suit and had a bowl cut. She wasn't sure whether those things on his forehead were eyebrows or large fuzzy caterpillars.

"The most youthful and handsome Maito Gai is here!" Both girls shrunk back at his exuberance and swore up and down that not only did his teeth give of a shine, but that there were sparkles in the air. "I am ready to…!" He looked stunned for a moment, and then sweat dropped, "I am afraid to say I came in the wrong room, I am ever so sorry my two youthful flowers! **I SHALL DO ONE THOUSAND PUSHUPS AS PUNISHMENT**!"

Hanako recovered before Sanae, probably due to the politeness instilled by the Hyuuga clan, "Hyuuga Hanako, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Urm, Arisawa Sanae," Sanae blinked, still a little stunned at both his entrance and loud chakra.

Suddenly, Sanae found the male in her face. Her eyes widened and she almost stumbled back, he was much too close for comfort.

"You are so young!" He bellowed before backing off, "Or maybe just really small."

Sanae saw red. "I am eight! And I'll have you know," she shot him a dark look, "I'm an average height for my age, _thank you very much_."

"**OH, WHAT A TRULY YOUTHFUL YOUNG LADY**!" Sanae twitched and Hanako laughed from her spot behind Gai.

A sigh brought their attention to the window where a man was standing, their sensei they assumed. Gai was saying how unyouthful it was for him to be late when his students had probably been waiting for so long. The man cut him off, he looked annoyed to have found the green beast was one of his new students.

"Isn't it…_unyouthful_… of you to keep your team waiting, Maito-san?" The man cringed when he said 'unyouthful,' he seemed truly pained to say it. He turned to the girls as Guy freaked out and ran off, presumably to find his team, "Alright brats, to the roof."

* * *

"My name is Kamikawa Ishida, Kamikawa-sensei to you lot," He ran a hand through his short pale blond hair, his mellow brown eyes looking them over, "Introduce yourselves, age, dreams, all that nonsense."

Since he was looking at her, Sanae went first, "Mou, I'm Arisawa Sanae and I'm eight years old and I want to be the strongest kunoichi in the leaf!"

Kamikawa snorted and she stared defiantly up at him, daring him to actually say something. He just turned to the Hyuuga girl.

"Hyuuga Hanako, I am eleven and I just want to make my clan proud," Hanako bowed her head slightly in respect before looking up, "Kamikawa-sensei, where is our third teammate?"

Their sensei sighed, "As you know, there was an odd number of students that graduated." Both girls nodded, that was common knowledge by now. "Well," Kamikawa rubbed the back of his head, "Until another student graduates, or one needs a new team, it'll just be us three."

Sanae frowned, that meant they wouldn't get moved up to better missions very soon. Not that they would anyways, but she still hoped. In fact, both girls hoped they wouldn't have to wait until next year's class graduated. They shared a look, this was going to suck, but at least they had each other.

* * *

"Capture the flag?" Both girls questioned at once, glancing at the blue cloth they were supposed to steal, "Why are we going to play capture the flag?"

Kamikawa-sensei rolled his eyes and smirked, "Speed, tactics, that boring stuff."

It was a test, they realized. He was testing their abilities and their potential. The girls looked at each other and Hanako resolutely turned her gaze to a part of the woods behind their sensei. Sanae tilted her head up in understanding and as soon as Kamikawa said 'go' they were gone.

"Mou, let's put our heads together, Hanako," Sanae focused on Kamikawa's chakra (it was dull and smooth, and a murky shade of brown) and Hanako activated her byakugan so she could keep tabs on his movements.

"Yes, lets, we'll need to work together to tag him," Hanako muttered. Suddenly both girls tensed, Sanae relaxing soon after.

"Relax, Hanako, I know who one of them is," Sanae whispered with a laugh; she'd know that bright and happy yellow chakra anywhere, "its Namikaze Minato."

"As in the yellow flash?" The Hyuuga gazed at her, curious, "You know him?"

"Yeah, I've met him a couple times. He's really nice, actually." Sanae had met his wife, Kushinda too; her chakra was red like her hair and very resilient, but warm. There was also another chakra she felt in the kind and loud woman, a darker, more sinister one.

Hanako looked a little stunned but shook it off, "Okay, well, I don't think they'll get involved, even if they end up in the area." Sanae nodded at her. "You have earth type chakra, right?" Hanako got another nod from her teammate, "So, here's what we should do…"

"Ah, Kamikawa, I forgot, you got your own team of genin this year, didn't you?" Minato stopped to greet his fellow shinobi, his three students close behind him, "Where are they?"

"Hmm, we're playing capture the flag," Minato laughed at Kamikawa and the three behind him looked confused. Kamikawa rolled his eyes, "They haven't tried anything yet. I'm surprised the short one hasn't blown a fuse yet."

Minato quirked a brow and his team shared a look; no one had a clue what they were talking about. A shout drew their attention and a little brown blur shot out of the trees at Kamikawa. It was Sanae, and Kamikawa grabbed her wrist and yanked her into a tight hold.

"Did I make the pipsqueak mad?" Kamikawa jabbed at the girl.

"Nahh," Sanae drawled and smirked at Kamikawa's surprised expression when two hands came out of the ground to grab his ankles, "I'm just a diversion."

The Sanae in Kamikawa's grip disappeared and Hanako twirled out of the bushes to his left when he tried to yank out of the real Sanae's hold. With her kekkei-genkai she was able to make a quick adjustment at his smallest movement and snatched the blue cloth from his belt.

Minato laughed at the man's situation and smiled as Sanae poofed up from beneath the ground to stand next to her teammate.

"I'll have you know, _sensei_," Sanae sniffed for the second time that day, "that I am the average height for and eight year old."

"_**EHHH?**_ You're eight?!" The boy with goggles exclaimed from behind Minato, causing the little brunette to look over.

"Got a problem with that?" Sanae challenged before smiling at Minato, "You're chakra is as bright as ever, Namikaze-sensei~!"

Everyone but Minato and Kamikawa was confused, but the two jounin just waved them off. Goggles wouldn't have that though; he just kept asking his sensei what she meant, earning a smack from his female teammate for being annoying.

"She's a sensory type ninja, Obito," Minato finally said, "she can sense the chakra from those around her and from distances. Everyone's chakra also has a different feel to it for her."

Sanae blinked at the boy's reaction, he seemed both interested and a little jealous. Who were they anyways? They were obviously the neon blonde's students, but she didn't recognize any of them.

As if sensing her question, Minato laughed, "Sorry, these are my students…"

"Uchiha Obito, at your service!" The goggled one exclaimed, a goofy grin on his face.

"Nohana Rin, it's nice to meet you," The girl bowed slightly in greeting, smiling all the while.

"Hatake Kakashi," was the short reply they received from the masked boy.

Hanako bowed, "Hyuuga Hanako, it's nice to meet you all."

Sanae grinned and gave a mock salute, "Arisawa Sanae!" She turned to the masked boy and blinked, "Hey, how do you get your hair to defy gravity like that?"

Obito snorted in laughter, Rin and Hanako giggled, Minato laughed, and Kamikawa just rolled his eyes. Kakashi just blinked at her with a dry look on his face, at least from what Sanae could tell.

Hey, her question was legitimate.

* * *

_"Fall. Stand. Learn. Adapt."_  
_**― Mike Norton, Fighting For Redemption: Hangambiiki**_

* * *

_**Any and all responses are appreciated! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Sanae.**

* * *

"The difference between a successful person and others is not a lack of strength, not a lack of knowledge, but rather a lack in will."  
**― Vince Lombardi Jr.**

* * *

Picking up trash _sucked_. It really sucked when you had to do it in the river, because then you got all wet and your shoes squelched when you got out. Pulling weeds was equally as boring, and Sanae never wanted to see that darned cat Tora _ever _again. Though for the next two days Sanae was glad to say she didn't have any missions, even if that meant no money, because Kamikawa-sensei had been called for a mission.

Sanae soon found herself back at the training grounds, hoping to observe like she did in the academy. Instead of a jounin, or even a chuunin, Sanae found Maito Gai in his green, spandexed glory. She didn't know whether or not she should run, honestly.

"**ARISAWA!**" Oh Kami, he remembered her, and after two months no less. "Have come here to train as well?!"

"Yeah, I guess," Sanae stared wide-eyed up at Gai, "Kamikawa-sensei left for a mission, so I figured I'd train on my own." He looked like he was about to explode, maybe she should have run away.

"**HOW YOUTHFUL!"** Gai struck some kind of dramatic pose, tears streaming down his face, "To train even when you don't have to!"

_Technically_, she kinda did have to. Graduating early had gotten her somewhat of a 'prodigy' label, which she wasn't sure if she really fit into. She had trained long and hard by herself to get to where she was; it really wasn't natural talent. It was just her determination and stubbornness that got her this far.

"Say, why don't we have a bit of a spar?!" Gai's eyes shone at the prospect and Sanae couldn't find it in her heart to turn him down.

"Sure, let's go!" Sanae had been second best in her class when she had graduated, and she had even beaten some older students too. Taijutsu was her best ability, her chakra sensory abilities helped with that, so she figured she would be fine.

The got into position and Sanae observed him carefully, he had a solid stance that would be incredibly hard to break, but then again so did she. Before she could move, Gai decided to, and he was fast. Sanae reflexively guarded with her left arm, sensing a lash of chakra coming from that side. She ducked down and threw and uppercut under his arm, he moved and it barely grazed his jaw. Suddenly she was thrust forward from a kick to her back and her eyes widened.

_'H-how is he so fast?'_ Sanae twirled around, lashing out a leg, only for Gai to catch it and send her flying, _'Taijutsu is my best skill! Am I really that bad?'_

Sanae twisted in the air, using her momentum to whirl around guy and caught him with a leg sweep as he turned. He was back up in a split second and she was flat on her back. Gai had undoubtedly won this match; he'd flat out killed her.

"You have skill, Arisawa!" He cheered, striking his signature pose, "I can't wait to see how you progress!"

_'Skill? I don't… I got flattened.'_ Sanae sat up and her eyes darkened, _'At this rate…'_

"Arisawa? Are you alright?" Gai was looking down at her concerned, she had zoned out for a moment there. He somewhat hesitantly held out a hand, offering to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she grasped his hand and was carefully yanked up to her feet, "How did you get to be so fast?" If she was going to be the best, she needed to be that fast, faster even.

"My leg weights, of course!" Gai sent her a winking grin, "I can show you where to get some, if you'd like."

* * *

It had taken a good chunk of her money, but Sanae had purchased two sets of weights. One set for her legs, the others for her arms. Hers weren't blaringly orange like Gai's, or quite the same style, they were a cornflower blue with darker swirling designs on them. Gai had seemed truly honored that she bout weights like him, and asked for another spar next month.

She had agreed.

Now Sanae was headed to the Hyuuga compound to meet up with Hanako, it was part of her plan to get stronger, and for Hanako to get stronger too. Just thinking about all that Hanako had told her about the main and side branch made Sanae mad. Hanako had even shown her the seal hidden under her forehead protector.

Apparently, Hanako was considered a failure in Hyuuga standards. In the current times Hyuugas, both main and side branch alike, had graduated from the academy anywhere from age eight to ten. She had graduated at eleven. Because of that they considered her weak. Sanae couldn't stand it, so she promised to help Hanako get stronger, and the Hyuuga girl had promised the same in return.

As soon as the Hyuuga compound was in sight, so was Hanako, who had just stepped out of the gates. The two shared a smile and headed off for the training grounds.

This went on for a good three weeks, both girls practiced both with Kamikawa-sensei and on their own. Sanae had already increased the weight on her arms and legs three times, though she had yet tried any sort of sparring or training with them off. She was more graceful as well and better at reading body movements. Hanako had even suggested channeling some extra chakra to make her hit stronger.

Hanako improved too, she was faster and more agile. Sanae had also helped her expand her range of vision with her byakugan, and she'd helped Hanako come up with new moves. The young Hyuuga's self-confidence had shot up as well; she'd managed to get several hits in on Kamikawa-sensei. Her father had been impressed, and he'd been proud when Hanako beat her cousin who had graduated two years prior when he was nine.

Kamikawa has also been impressed with the girls. He was stunned to see them training so hard, and then he felt like he'd made the right decision to take on a team of genin. It was also about time they got their third member, and he had just the kid in mind, though he'd probably kick himself for it later.

* * *

"Fall. Stand. Learn. Adapt."  
**― Mike Norton, _ Fighting For Redemption: Hangambiiki_**

* * *

**_I appreciate any input :)  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**All reviews will be answered at the bottom. Also, an A/N explaining some things in this chapter is at the bottom.**

**I only own Sanae, Hanako, and Kamikawa.**

* * *

"The difference between a successful person and others is not a lack of strength, not a lack of knowledge, but rather a lack in will."**  
****― Vince Lombardi Jr.**

* * *

Today the girls were excited; Kamikawa-sensei had told them he would be bringing their new teammate today. A somewhat apprehensive look had crossed his face when he told them, kind of like he was regretting it already.

"Alright, brats, say hello to your new teammate," Kamikawa-sensei had another girl with him and her red eyes reminded Sanae of the sharingan, only she could tell this girl wasn't an Uchiha. "This," Kamikawa gestured, "it Yuhi Kurenai."

"I can introduce myself, you know," the red-eyed brunette sniffed.

Kamikawa resisted the urge to groan when he saw Hanako smile and Sanae giggle, he had been right. A three girl squad was a bad idea. He should have asked for the kid that constantly had a runny nose, at least he would have another boy then.

"I'm Hyuuga Hanako, glad to have you on the team," Hanako smiled and bowed, the girl had spunk.

Sanae stuck out a hand, "Arisawa Sanae." Her green eyes bore into Kurenai's red ones, "Call me short and I'll _beat_ you."

Kurenai snorted and grabbed Sanae's hand, "No worries, Sanae."

* * *

Overall their teamwork looked like it had potential, so Kamikawa was right in thinking they would fit together nicely. Sanae's specialty was taijutsu, and the girl wasn't too shabby with ninjutsu either. Hanako of course had hey clan's fighting style and abilities, and Kurenai was _fantastic_ at genjutsu. Add in Hanako and Sanae's talent for spotting genjutsu and you had a bombshell of a team.

Though, Kamikawa realized now why they typically didn't have three girls on one team.

"Why are you so _lazy_, Kamikawa-sensei?" Sanae chided at their sensei that had just been standing and watching them as they got to know each other and their styles.

"Rude, too," Kurenai remarked, everyone nodded.

Hanako tried to get them to back off a bit and leave their sensei alone, chiding them for picking on their superiors even though she herself had laughed along with them. To get them off of his back he told them to practice tree climbing for chakra control, they acquiesced.

* * *

"Owwww, stupid tree!" Sanae scowled up at the mark she'd left where the bark had torn under her feet.

That was about what Kamikawa expected from the girl, though her ninjutsu wasn't bad, her chakra control could still be a bit wonky. Kurenai and Hanako on the other hand hadn't had a problem with it, he'd also expected that.

"It wasn't the tree's fault, Sanae," Hanako laughed, pulling the younger girl up.

Sanae scowled, she'd thought she had this chakra problem of hers sorted out long ago.

"Here, Sanae, try doing this…" Kurenai went over to throw her own advice in and Kamikawa smiled.

These kids really weren't all that bad. At least that's what he thought until Sanae launched herself out of a tree and latched onto his back and he was surrounded by laughter again.

"I _finally_ got it sensei!"

* * *

The next few days had the girls practicing their water-walking technique. Needless to say, Sanae ended up very wet and _very_ grumpy for two days until she finally managed to get it. And thanks to their new abilities they had been promoted to picking up trash in the river while walking on the water.

_**Hooray! **_

After a second mission of walking some rather rowdy dogs Sanae bid her team goodbye, it was finally time for her rematch against Gai. Hanako ended up tagging along when she found out, and Kurenai too since she remembered Gai from the first few years at the academy. The red eyed girl was also surprised to see how much weight Sanae actually had on her arms and legs.

"And you haven't tried fighting, practicing, anything, since you put those on?" Kurenai looked skeptical; she didn't want Sanae counting her chicks before they hatched.

"Nope, but don't worry," Sanae craned her neck when she saw the green blob in the distance, "I don't expect to win, I just expect to have a good fighting chance." After that first time of fighting him, Sanae knew she would probably never match Gai when it came to taijutsu, but it didn't mean she couldn't, or wouldn't, try.

"I think he'll be thoroughly surprised at how much you've improved," Hanako threw in. She'd seen people train with weights like Sanae had been and there was often a lot of improvement in short amounts of time.

Sanae immediately lit up as they got closer, she felt a large amount of happy and warm chakra, "Namikaze-sensei is there too!" Kurenai was surprised that Sanae knew Namikaze Minato, and that Sanae even knew he was there.

"She's a sensory type, Kurenai," Hanako explained, "She could tell you what your chakra feels like to her as well if you ask."

Kurenai didn't get a chance because they had entered the clearing and caught the spandexed wonder's attention. Where he got his energy from nobody was quite sure. Sanae thought he'd been dropped on his head when he was a baby.

Hanako and Kurenai thought that was plausible.

"**AHH, THREE YOUNG LOTUSES OF THE LEAF!**" Gai struck his signature pose and this time Sanae swore she saw a sunset. In an instant Gai was close in front of her, "You have come for our rematch then?"

"You two are going to fight?" Kakashi scoffed from next to his teammates, "Why bother with the little brat, Gai?"

Sanae saw red.

Before the short girl could get anywhere near Kakashi, Minato stepped in and patted Sanae's head, "Now, now Sanae." Minato then sent a reproachful look at Kakashi and a kind smile to Sanae's teammates before speaking to both Sanae and Gai, "Would you mind if we stayed to watch?"

"Not at all!" Was the united response, though one was more exuberant with their reply than the other.

Sanae turned to her teammates, "Hanako, Kurenai –"

"Kurenai?! Since when were you on their team?" Obito blurted over from next to Rin who promptly smacked him for being both rude and loud.

"Hey you guys," Kurenai smiled, "I've been with them for a couple days now." Remembering her sometimes short tempered teammate, Kurenai turned back to Sanae, "Did you need us, Sanae?"

"Yeah, can you two watch my weights for me?" Sanae worked at pulling the weighs off her arms and legs, "I won't be fighting with them on."

"You wear weights, Arisawa-san?" Rin questioned, somewhat surprised at the younger girl.

"Yeah, I got the idea from Gai," Gai beamed at Sanae's words. Minato smiled and stopped Kakashi before he said anything.

"Well then," Minato looked between the now lighter Sanae and exuberant Gai, "are you two ready?"

* * *

Up in the Hokage's tower Saurtobi Hiruzen chuckled as he watched the young shinobi in his crystal ball. Part of him wished he could be there to watch the fight about to unfold in person, he was sure it was to be impressive.

"Old man?" Sarutobi almost face faulted and turned to glare at his old student, "Who are you snooping on now?"

The Hokage puffed on his pipe and turned back to the scene as Jiraya watched over his shoulder, "I'm just watching the future of the Leaf as they grow."

* * *

_"Fall. Stand. Learn. Adapt."_  
_**― Mike Norton, Fighting For Redemption: Hangambiiki**_

* * *

**So yeah.**

**Now for a quick explanation on **_**why**_** I picked Kurenai for their team. I thought about it for a while and after looking at different options, I noticed they never specifically said **_**what**_** team Kurenai had been on as a genin; at least I couldn't find anything that said what team. **

**I also happen to think that Sanae will need someone like Kurenai as she grows. Kurenai, in my opinion, is a strong, independent woman, and can be very motherly/sisterly depending on the situation. Sanae will need that, I think.**

* * *

**Shiro -** Thanks so much! It's really good to know I'm doing _something_ right, haha! I know there are some spelling/grammar mistakes somewhere, Word corrects and doesn't correct random things. It's frustrating.

And don't worry, I enjoy trolls and flamers, they're pathetic and fun to laugh at. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own Sanae, Hanako, and Kamikawa.**

* * *

_"The difference between a successful person and others is not a lack of strength, not a lack of knowledge, but rather a lack in will."_  
**― Vince Lombardi Jr.**

* * *

The moment before Minato had said go, Sanae realized how _light_ she felt, how fast she would be able to go. She also realized that the look on everyone's faces was going to be _classic._

Sanae barely registered the 'go' and centered in on Gai who had already gotten close. His fist was almost to her face when she deftly swooped to the side, grabbing his arm and pulling. Her leg lashed out as she jerked him in and nailed Gai in the gut, sending him skidding back a couple of feet as Sanae let go.

"My youthful lotus, you have gotten fast," Gai commended before blurring out and reappearing behind her, "But are you fast enough?"

She gracefully dropped back and sent her legs kicking up, just barely clipping Gai's chin, "I don't know, am I?" A quick maneuver of her hands and arms allowed for Sanae to send a hurricane kick towards her green jumpsuit-ed foe.

A strangled sound emitted from Sanae's throat as Gai's hand clasped around her ankle. Before she could retaliate, Sanae found herself flying through the air, and Gai descending from above, his leg outstretched.

_'Be the leaf.'_

She hadn't quite understood when Kurenai had made the comment the other day, but now Sanae thought she might have just figured it out.

* * *

Kurenai and Sanae watched Hanako, both somewhat mesmerized by the Hyuuga's graceful movements as she performed some kata. A leaf fell from a tree and swirled down and around Hanako, barely whirling around the girl's limbs.

* * *

_'Be the leaf.'_

A mid-air twist got her shoulder clipped by Gai's falling kick, but it saved her from lots of pain. Once on the ground Sanae loosened her stance a bit and changed her posture.

"What is she doing?" Came the loud, skeptical voice of Obito, "Is she stupid?"

"Hardly," Kurenai chided and Hanako smiled to the side.

Sanae moved effortlessly to the side to avoid a punch and cartwheeled away from a leg sweep.

"She's being the leaf," Kurenai stated as if it was obvious, Rin and Obito both looked confused and Kakashi snorted.

"Regardless," Minato lightly stated, "it's impressive, how much that girl has improved."

In the end, Sanae had lost. The technique that had worked well in the beginning was an unfinished one, something Sanae had practiced all of one day. None the less, Sanae was proud of herself; her teammates were proud too.

Minato ruffled the little brunette's hair, "You've come far, little Sanae."

"Don't call me little!" Her green eyes sparked as she bristled.

"Well you are short," Kakashi stated blandly, his tone condescending and scathing, "And, by the way, real ninja don't let their emotions rule them." He turned away from the reddening girl, "You're just a civilian kid playing ninja."

"Kakashi!" Obito was enraged as well, so much so Hanako imagined seeing steam blowing out of his ears.

Minato was about to scold him, but Sanae beat him to the punch, "And you are just some brat who thinks he's amazing because he has some natural talent." Her eyes were glowing and her face set in a hard look. "Someday you'll realize what's important," Sanae turned away and lifted her chin, "Until then, don't talk to me." She turned back to glare at him for a moment, "Oh and your chakra is bitter and dark."

Some of the others looked confused at the last comment, but to Sanae that was an insult. She didn't care if any of them understood it, not really.

Sanae stalked away from the group, snatching up her weights from the ground next to Kurenai and Hanako on her way.

* * *

A half a year after the incident and Kakashi and Sanae had yet to interact again, both satisfied with just snubbing the other. Though those six months also found team Kamaikawa as close as could be, Sanae also found a friend in Nohara Rin, whose chakra Sanae found flowery and sweet. The only thing Sanae didn't much like about the girl was her obsession with Hatake Kakashi, but as long as the Nohara girl didn't mention him all things were good.

The four girls were currently making themselves comfortable in one of the Arisawa clan's spas, relaxing after a series of long missions.

"Ahh, I love spas," Kurenai sighed happily and lowered herself into the water some more.

Rin and Hanako both nodded, "Absolutely!"

"You guys should try the massages sometime," Sanae ducked down under the water for a moment before continuing, "They're amazing for relieving tension after missions."

Both girls raised an eyebrow, but Kurenai was the one to speak, "Sanae, don't _you_ know how to give massages?"

"If you want a massage from me," Sanae picked at her fingers, "you have to earn it."

"AKA: We have to somehow get her indebted to us," Hanako rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

All of a sudden all three girls quieted, only the laughter and words of the other women permeating the room. Sanae's eyes narrowed and she glanced at Hanako and Kurenai, tapping her ears – her way of asking if they heard something. When she got a nod from both girls Sanae closed her eyes and focused on the chakra around them.

"Got you," Sanae muttered, her now open eyes zeroing in on a section of the wall where she noticed a small hole. The little brunette disappeared under the water and surfaced with her nose just above the water under the hole. She heard a giggle from behind the wall and brought the rest of her head above the water, a scowl on her face.

"Don't you know," Sanae stated loudly, her eyebrow twitching, "that it's not nice being a peeping Tom?!" Halfway through her statement Sanae jabbed a finger in the hole, eliciting a rather girlish scream from the other side and cacophony of embarrassed and angry women on their side.

With their relaxing time interrupted, the three genin exited the spa and once they were out front they saw a rather familiar redhead.

"Miss Kushina!" Sanae waved to the red-haired woman with a grin on her face, the spa incident momentarily forgotten.

"Oh, Sanae, Hanako, Kurenai!" Kushina meandered over to the girls and pursed her lips upon noticing all the women leaving the spa, "What's going on?"

Kurenai moved into a more defensive stance and scoffed, "Peeping Tom."

"Right," Sanae snarled and popped her knuckles, "I jabbed some pervert in the eye for peeping!" She whirled around to eye the spa's entrance, hoping to identify the perv.

From the red hue that was starting to form on Kushina's face it seemed she at least had identified the perp. "**JIRAYA, DATTEBANE!**" Her fist closed around the fabric at a white haired man's neck as he tried to sneak by, "What are doing peeping on women again?! I oughta pummel you myself, dattebane!"

The man, now identified as Jiraya, turned a bit blue in the face from Kushina shaking him so violently and carefully backed up a bit once she let go. "Now, now Kushina," a nervous laugh tumbled from his lips and he put his hands up in front of him, "No need for violence. I was just doing my research!"

"**Research?!**" This time it was both Kushina and Sanae, though Sanae was a bit more vehement with her response.

"Hey, you were the one that nearly poked my eye out!" Jiraya seemed surprised at his realization, "Violent little thing, aren't you?"

Sanae's nostrils flared and Kurenai and Hanako shrank back, _'Oh, he's done it now.'_

"Who the _hell_ are you calling small, you old pervert!" The little brunette lashed out and slammed her foot into Jiraya's shin, "_I'm the average height for my age!_"

Jiraya yelped and hopped around on one foot, cradling his other leg in his hands. Kushina laughed, managing to tell him that he got what he deserved, the pervert. Sanae stuck her nose up in the air and turned to leave.

"I need to let off some steam!"

* * *

_"Fall. Stand. Learn. Adapt."_  
_**― Mike Norton, Fighting For Redemption: Hangambiiki**_

* * *

**So yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest- Thanks so much for the review, and I'm glad you like it! :) I hope Kakashi is still okay in this chapter, for the little bit that he shows up in. It's mostly dedicated to Sanae's family, because I felt you were right and everyone needs to know a bit about what she deals with at home!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**I only own my ocs.**

* * *

_"The difference between a successful person and others is not a lack of strength, not a lack of knowledge, but rather a lack in will."_  
**― Vince Lombardi Jr.**

* * *

Home wasn't somewhere Sanae always enjoyed being. She loved her family, there were no questions about that, but the lack of support from her immediate family was somewhat discouraging. The only one in the household that seemed to support her was her father, and he would always be her favorite based on that fact.

"Dad, why did you never try to be a shinobi?" Sanae sorted through some ingredients for a healing salve before glancing up at her father.

"Well, Sanae," Kazuhiro ran a hand over his stubble as he leaned back in his chair; "I suppose I was too afraid." The little brunette met her father's eyes – green, just like hers. "You on the other hand," a gentle but firm hand ruffled Sanae's hair, "_you_ got the courage that _I_ lacked."

The response Kazuhiro got from his daughter was a rather magnanimous smile, one that showed across Sanae's whole being. "Thanks dad," Sanae gathered her things and shuffled to the door. She hesitated a moment before turning her head back, "Love you, dad."

"Love you too, my little warrior."

* * *

Sanae gently rubbed some of her finished salve on a cut from a recent mission; it was better she used it first, just in case she had messed something up. She mentally checked her list: it didn't burn, she didn't breakout, and it felt rather soothing. Her eye twitched and Sanae turned to the door, stuffing her salve into a pocket.

"Why do you do this to your poor mother, Sanae," she regarded her mother carefully, the elder brunette running a hand wearily over her face, another hand placed delicately on her protruding stomach, "Aren't you ready to stop with this ninja business?"

A rather prominent flush of color coated Sanae's face, both her haw and fists clenched. "Why should I stop? What purpose is there," Sanae stood up and went to the door, her hand held onto the frame, "to give up what I love?"

"A _life_, Sanae! A life!" Now it was her mother's – Mariko's – turn to flush angrily, her eyes hardening into the likeness of ice, "Why can't you just settle into the clan's business?"

"Because," Sanae stepped through the door onto the porch, her hand taking hold of the doorknob, "I'm going to protect those dear to me and never give up, that is the path _I_ chose, and it's _my_ ninja way!"

The slamming of the door echoed through the house and angry tears welled in Mariko's eyes. In the study a wary sigh escaped Kazuhiro, and outside the critical green eyes and apathetic stare of Sanae's elder sister followed the young kunoichi until she was out of sight.

* * *

Harsh, strained breaths escaped Sanae as she stared down a rather worn and beaten looking log. Her teeth ground together as Sanae smashed her fist into the log one last time, a small crack spread across the logs surface and Sanae turned with a huff.

"_What,_" she snapped, her fingernails digging into her palms, "could you possibly want, Hatake?" Really, Sanae had been hoping he'd just pass by, but no, it appeared fate was just trying to make her day worse.

Kakashi snorted, an indifferent look in his eyes, "Just watching future fodder for the warzone throw a tantrum." He turned to go, a mistake on his part.

A soft thump, resulting from Sanae's weights hitting the ground, met Kakashi's ears. He turned, preparing himself to retaliate, but was just a second too late.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh, a fist making a cheek its new home, echoed throughout the training ground. Kakashi stumbled back, his eyes wide in surprise. Sanae stared back defiantly, her eyes hard.

She barely dodged the fist that came at her face and darted back only to somehow receive a kick to her side. Sanae tumbled to the left, her shoulder hit hard against a tree and she snarled; this meant war. A feral look crossed her face and she lunged forward only to be shoved back.

"Stop it, _now_."

"N-Namikaze-sensei!" Sanae stumbled back, her eyes wide and Kakashi just relaxed his stance and look off to the side.

"I don't know who started it," Minato raised a hand to stop Sanae from speaking, his face severe, "and I quite honestly don't care." Sanae bit her lip and shrunk back under his gaze. A frustrated sigh escaped the blonde man, "Even if you weren't speaking before, that was better than this. You're comrades, not enemies – act like it."

He was met with silence. Kakashi tilted his head as if to say that Sanae would never be his comrade; Sanae's watery but defiant look said much the same about the silver haired shinobi, but it also held a guilty undertone and an apology directed to Minato.

"No more fighting," Minato looked them both in the eyes, "No more."

* * *

Sanae slinked around her family's massage center, hoping to avoid her irritable, pregnant mother. Instead she ran into her elder sister Natsuki; something that Sanae couldn't quite classify as 'better or worse.'

"I thought ninja's were supposed to be sneaky," Natsuki halfheartedly scolded her scowling sister, "you can't hide in open hallways."

Actually, she could, but Sanae didn't plan on telling Natsuki that. It wasn't like Natsuki would care anyways; the elder Arisawa sister didn't much care about Sanae's life as a shinobi, or shinobi in general.

Sanae sniffed and turned away, "Don't you have boys to canoodle with? You really should just pick one, or –"

"Shut up you brat," Natsuki huffed, her complexion now ruddy and blotchy, "and go play ninja somewhere else."

This time it was Sanae whose complexion became colored, but before she could retort their mother waddled into the halls. She looked ready to pop, and Sanae rather hoped to have a sibling more like her father or herself. Maybe this sibling could become a shinobi too.

"Sanae, we're a little flooded," Mariko tugged her daughter along, ignoring her protests, "I need you to take care of one for me. A fellow shinobi, I believe."

If her mother was bitter about that, Sanae couldn't tell. She still didn't want to help give massages, Sanae wanted to train.

"Oh, it's you," the voice was familiar, and not a good familiar. It was also pouty, "I was hoping for a pretty lady, not some little kid."

Sanae's eyes flashed to Jiraya's, "You pervert, I'll have you know – "

"That you're the average height for your age," his voice was teasing which only led Sanae to get even angrier, "yes, I know."

Her hand twitched and an angry sigh escaped her, "Whatever, so, tension release, right?" Sanae herded him to a massage table, "Shoulders and back?"

Jiraya was somewhat wary, but grunted an affirmative and laid down. Sanae smirked, a glint in her green eyes causing an eerie glow. Two quick movements later and a rather satisfying whimper escaped the white haired shinobi.

"You get what you deserve, you pervert," Sanae chided and hit two more spots on his back to cause him to tense up more.

Jiraya's eyes teared up, "C-come on kid, I-I won't peep on you ever again." There was no way he could promise not to peep on women, and he didn't want to look at kids anyway.

Sanae caught that and sniffed, "You know how many muscles are in the human body? Around six hundred forty. You know how many are in the back?" She caused another to tense up, "A lot."

Jiraya yelped when Sanae hit a couple more and Sanae felt her mother waddling her way to the room. With quick and precise movements Sanae relieved the tension in his back and the white haired shinobi seemed to melt underneath her.

The door creaked open and Mariko waddled in, "Everything okay in here?"

"Yes, mother," Sanae chirped and Mariko eyed her, "I was just telling Jiraya-san about our acupuncture package." The little brunette's eyes slid over to meet Jiraya's, "It's my favorite treatment here."

"Oh, yes, well," Jiraya got up and sighed in relief when he realized she did indeed remove every ounce of tension, "I think I'll pass this time." Like he'd ever let that kid near him with needles.

Mariko scowled lightly, "If figures Sanae would like the treatment that has to do with weapons." Her tone was clipped and caused Sanae to tense, "Sanae is training to be a shinobi, after all."

Jiraya frowned minimally and looked to the young girl who looked rather sullen, and angry. "Oh, yes," he smiled when the two females turned to him, "I've seen her in action. She has a lot of potential." He placed a light hand on Sanae's head and sent her a reassuring smile, "Mrs. Arisawa, your family should be proud. Sanae has the makings of a fantastic shinobi."

Sanae couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about the whole muscle thing she pulled earlier now that Jiraya had defended her life choice to her mother. She scuffed her shoe against the floor, "I'll walk you out, Jiraya-san."

* * *

"Thank you, Jiraya-san," Sanae flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"No problem kid," Jiraya smiled and looked up to the sky, "It's true, you know. You have knowledge of the human body that others, aside from medics, don't have. You'll benefit from that."

"Thanks," Sanae smiled and turned to go inside before turning back, "but you're still a pervert."

* * *

_"Fall. Stand. Learn. Adapt."_  
_**― Mike Norton, Fighting For Redemption: Hangambiiki**_

* * *

**So, yeah, this focused on Sanae's family. There are more you'll meet later, plus, Sanae's gonna be a big sis! Anyone wanna guess the gender or give me names? ;P**

**Also, I hope you enjoyed the presence of everyone's favorite Pervy-sage!**


End file.
